Deception
by Agent RN
Summary: Everyone is back home for a quick winter break then it's back to Visible, but what can happen in the cold months of december, january, and febuary can be suprising. The Omaina attacks, Roger manages to trick Monogram, plus Perry and Gina get married. Sequal to Start of the Battle.
1. Coming home

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb_

_Continuing... Now the entire gang must find a way to stop the Omaina before all ties of trust are lost, Oh did I mention there' a new rogue agent and some platypus kids get thrown into the mix?_

* * *

Phineas ran out of the bus into the snow and darted to the left just and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Vanessa, Stacy, Jeremy, Dr. D, Buford, and Baljeet tumbled down the stairs with their shoelaces tied together. At the top of the stairs stood His pet platypus Perry, Perry's girlfriend Gina, and his own newfound sister Becky stood at the top of the stairs. Perry looked at the people on the ground.

Perry: Okay, how on earth did we even do that? You were all sitting as far apart from each other as you can get.

Candace: Who cares? Just get down here and help us!

The three ran down and started to help them untie their shoes.

Gina: And I thought humans didn't need help untying their shoes once they passed age six.

By that time everyone was freed and they all started to make snowballs. The three troublemakers glanced at each other and started to run. They didn't make it ten feet before snowballs pelted them from behind.

* * *

There you go anyways sorry I didn't start on this sooner, but my little brother spilt juice on the laptop so now I have to re write the entire story.

Read and Review.

Quiz: I thought of a number of snowballs that hit each person. If you guess the right number for the right person then you get to read the next chapter before anyone else.

All quizzes will have a prize. If you answer the quiz after the next chapter has been posted but no one got it right then you will get to view whatever chapter is next.

Question: How are people going to react to them coming home? How did their shoelaces get tied together?


	2. Who are these three?

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy ^_^

I'm going to post two chapters once a week.

* * *

Linda Flynn- Fletcher opened the door and saw her sons and friends standing on the porch. They started singing Jingle Bells and she smiled.

Linda: Just get in here already.

Everyone ran into the house laughing and talking. They all sat down on the couch and she came back in with some hot coca. The last few months had been quiet and boring without her kids. At first at three o'clock she would grab her phone waiting for Candace to call then realize she wasn't there. She gave everyone hot coca and sat down.

Linda: It seems there are three new people here…

Doof: Right, well I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Before school I was Perry the… platypus's nemesis. Now I'm your kids' science teacher.

He had glanced at Perry when he said platypus and Perry had immediately looked away.

Vanessa: And you know me I think. I'm Vanessa Phineas and Ferb saved me in Paris and I met Ferb again at Visible. I'm his daughter and before we went to the school one of his machines malfunctioned and turned me into a kid.

Perry: Difference between Doof and Phineas and Ferb. Their machines work and his always explode.

Everyone around the room started snickering.

Gina: And I'm Gina. I'm Perry's girlfriend. My little brother joined the Omaina and my dad was killed so I had nowhere to go and Perry told me I could come home with him.

Phineas: So we're back for winter break before we have to go to school again.

* * *

Quiz: No quiz this time sorry.

Question: Will trouble stir up at home?


	3. Keep an eye on him

I don't own Phienas and Ferb.

* * *

After they had talked Perry followed Linda into the kitchen carrying the cups.

Linda: Hello, Perry, what is it?

Perry: I need you to keep an eye on Heinz when I'm not in the same room as him.

Linda: Why? Is there something wrong with him?

Perry: His family has something they call the Virus. You've read ExcaliFerb right?

Linda: Yeah it was a good book.

Perry: Malifishmirtz wasn't able to control what he was doing. He had the Virus and it had come with a price. Heinz is related to Malifishmirtz. He already got it and I got rid of it, but there's still a possibility it could come back.

Linda: So it wasn't a fairy tale?

Perry: No, it was make believe. The characters were real though.

Linda: Phineas and Ferb…

Perry: Great grandfathers of the ones in the living room.

Linda: Malifishmirtz…

Perry: Great grandfather to Doof.

Linda: Perrible?

She turned to face Perry, who squirmed.

Perry: I actually don't know about him…

Linda: Really? You don't 'cause when we first got you I was actually wondering why your bed would be burnt sometimes.

Perry: Give me a break I had nightmares. Shoot!

Linda: Perrible was your great grandfather?

Perry: Yes, my full name is Perrigrim Dragon Flynn- Fletcher. I'm half platypus. My grandfather's still alive though.

Perry walked out of the kitchen feeling Linda watching him on his way out, 'It was so much easier to lie when I couldn't talk,' He thought dryly as he walked back to the living room.

* * *

Quiz: Um... what number am I thinking of?

Question: How many times will Perry admit he's not a platypus in this story? Will he tell Gina? (No she does not know yet.)


	4. The Omaina

I don't own Phineas and Ferb

Roger Doofenshmirtz watched out the window then picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to connect. In a minute his real boss picked up.

Rogue: What is it Roger?

Roger: Remember those boys I told you about that are on the city council?

Rogue: Yes, what about them?

Roger: They just got back. My brother and his daughter came with them.

Rogue: I'll send in the troops, but I want to handle those boys myself.

The venom in her voice could have paralyzed any man.

Roger: Yes, ma'am.

He hung up sighing. Who knows what would have happened to him if he hadn't told her. Now he just had to call a man named Major Monogram, who was in charge of a facility called the O.W.C.A. He had been surprised when he heard about it. The Omaina had tried and been unsuccessful in planting an operative there based on the fact only animals could work there. The one double agent Dennis had immediately been captured and sent to prison. Suddenly something clicked. Dennis had been very quiet when he called from the prison, but he had said one thing. Perry, someone named Perry the platypus AKA Agent P had arrested him. He picked up the phone and called.

Monogram: Hello?

Roger: Hello, Mr. Monogram, this is Mayor Doofenshmirtz. I was wondering if I could come to your office and speak with you about one of your operatives.

Monogram: Sure, but make it quick. Ever since agent P left for a few months the evil scientists have been running amok. An Agent will escort you to my office. This is a government organization… you are part of the government, but I'm afraid we can't allow you to see anything.

Roger agreed and hung up. He grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door.

Roger: Melanie I'm heading out for a meeting.

Sorry about that you guys I mixed up the chapter.


	5. Where have you been

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Perry sighed when he felt his watch buzz and kissed Gina on the cheek.

Perry: I have to go to work and make up a story as to why I've been gone. I'll be back soon.

He shut the door and everyone looked to Phineas and Isabella. They smiled realizing what they were supposed to do.

Phineas: Well I have always wanted to see what the O.W.C.A. looks like.

Perry landed in a chair in his lair and felt it being turned around. He looked up to see Major Monogram staring at him.

Monogram: And where have you been Agent P?

Perry wrote something down and handed it to his boss. There was no way he was going to let him know he could talk.

Monogram: My nemesis was teaching at a boarding school that my family was going to. I followed him to keep him from doing anything.' Well that sounds reasonable. Okay Agent P the mayor is coming and I need you to keep an eye on him. He sounded suspicious over the phone and how did he even hear about the O.W.C.A?

Perry shrugged.

Monogram: Just don't let him see you.

Perry nodded and ran off.

* * *

Quiz: No quiz I got a concussion. Ooh... I know how did I get a concussion?

Question: Should I have Perry propose to Gina soon?


	6. Disguises

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Okay do we really have to do this? :(

* * *

Phineas looked at Isabella and giggled. She looked exactly like Pinky! He had decided to be agent D who was a different type of dog, their assignment? Keep the mayor from seeing any top-secret stuff. They walked to he gate and waited. After five minutes the mayor walked up and Phineas felt something weird banging against his chest. He looked down and saw it. His ring that he had on a chain over his neck was flashing bright red. The only new person was the mayor so that meant…

The mayor walked up and waved. He shook their hands and Phineas saw him glance at his necklace.

Roger: I must admit I never thought I would meet animals that were secret agents. I came here to talk to Monogram about a certain secret agent. Maybe you can tell me about him.

He looked at them as if expecting an answer.

Roger: Well, he goes by the code name of agent P. When I first heard about him he was known as Perry Flynn. Have you met him?

Phineas turned on his heel and started to growl at the mayor. Isabella whistled and he heard footsteps. He swiveled again and saluted to Major Monogram.

Monogram: Hello, Mr. Doofenshmirtz.

Roger: Good you're here your agent was just growling at me!

Monogram: Agent D? No he doesn't growl at anyone except agent C. Maybe she was behind you. Well let's go to my office.

They left and Phineas spotted a quick flash of teal above them.

Phineas: Hey, Perry!

Said agent jumped down.

Perry: Funny I see Agent D, but I hear Phineas.

Phineas: Sorry about that I am Phineas, but listen Roger is with the Omaina! And he's asking about you!

Perry immediately paled. The stories he had heard at Visible were not pleasant.

Perry: Good thing my job for today is to keep an eye on him.

He raced off and both watched him go.

Isabella: Think he'll be okay?

Phineas: Sure he's agent P. He's fought Heinz plenty of times.

Isabella: He hasn't fought the Omaina yet though.

* * *

Question: What is Perry getting into?

No quiz until ANYONE answers the question. Seriously someone Anyone review.

I will not post until I get a review.


	7. Decieved

_I don't own Phineas and Ferb._

_So I know that I said that I wouldn't update until someone reviewed but I'm getting bored. After this one until someone review I won't be updating. You guys are starting to make me think you don't even like my stories enough to flame._

Perry ran quickly down the hall then slowed down and hid behind corners as he got closer to Major Monogram and the mayor. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his mouth and he was pulled around a corner. He spun around to find Devin the duck, the agency's gossiper. He smirked at Perry.

Devin: Look's like I finally caught Agent P doing something bad. Why are you spying on Monogram?

Perry glared.

Perry: I'm not spying on the Major, I'm spying on the mayor and because Major Monogram asked me to.

Devin turned pale and he looked like there was a ghost behind Perry.

Perry: What's wrong?!

Devin: You're speaking human! You're talking!

Perry reached up and grabbed the translator out of his ear. He fumbled with a button on it for a minute.

Perry: Shoot its broken! It won't turn off!

He threw it to the ground and stomped on it then looked at the mess.

Perry: Well, Mrs. Lee isn't going to like that. I have to get back on my mission Devin.

He ran away ignoring the duck.

Devin: Wait whose Mrs. Lee?

Perry saw the two adults walk into Major Monogram's office. He ran into a small tunnel, Major had installed in case of an emergency for the agents, then climbed up and his in the rafters.

Monogram: Over the phone you said you wanted to discuss one of my agents. How did you even find out about the O.W.C.A. much less a certain agent?

Roger: I've been working with another agency much like yours. They had been investigating a company that trained evil. We found one of your agents is training there.

Monogram: Which agent?

Roger: You call him Agent P.

Monogram: Pinky?

Roger: No!

Monogram: Peter?

Roger: No! Perry Flynn! Where has he been for the past few months?

Monogram: Keeping an eye on his nemesis, your brother!

Roger: Fine you call him and see.

He watched smirking as Monogram dialed the number. After a few seconds Heinz picked up.

Doof: Hello?

Monogram: Hello, Heinz, I was just wondering if you've seen Agent P.

Doof: Yeah, he's been keeping an eye on my while I taught at a boarding school. It's a good thing actually. One of my inators went wrong and affected me and turned me into a monster. He changed me back.

Monogram: So Agent P was telling the truth?

Doof: I don't know. What did Perry the platypus tell you? Wait a minute, if you'd already seen Perry the platypus then why are you calling to ask me?

Monogram: Oops, have to go.

He hung up then looked at Roger.

Monogram: See?

Roger: You, yourself said that my brother is evil so why do you trust him?

Monogram: Because he didn't even know what Agent P said.

Roger: They could be working together.

Monogram: Unless you have proof with you, you can go.

Roger pulled out a bunch of pictures and handed then to Monogram who looked at them.

One was of Perry flying over the grappling hook thing, another where he was talking to someone you couldn't see.

Perry's breath caught on that one. It was his grandfather!

There was a picture of him sitting and listening to a lesson DOOF was teaching, one where he was sitting at a lunch table eating with his family and Gina.

Monogram sighed.

Monogram: Agent P you're dismissed from this mission for now. Please leave the room.

Perry jumped down from the ceiling and handed him a note.

Monogram: 'sir I can explain those pictures.' Not now Agent P just go.

Perry left out the door he glanced back then shut the door behind him.

Monogram set the pictures down.

Monogram: Do you have any more proof?

Roger: One of your rules is the host family is not supposed to know correct?

Monogram: Yes…

Roger: Then check out these.

He handed him another bunch of pictures that showed Perry with his family, Heinz, Vanessa, some other human, or Gina.

Monogram: Who's that?

Roger: We don't know we're trying to figure that out now. We think that platypus may have come home with your agent.

_Okay someone ANYONE REVIEW_


End file.
